


Need

by weirdstuff



Series: Belonging to the Blade [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Breastfeeding, Alien Biology, Boypussy, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Dubious Consent, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pheromones, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is mostly milk kink tbh, Uncontrollable Arousal, cervical fucking, could be read as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdstuff/pseuds/weirdstuff
Summary: Kolivan refuses to let Shiro see Keith, so he goes looking for him. What he finds shocks him, and has an unexpected effect on him.The room stank of sex. Sex and... Something else. Something sweet, just on the edge of his senses, that he couldn't quite pin down."K-" Shiro stopped. He gathered himself. "Keith," he managed finally.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [Breeder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533130/chapters/41310548), but I decided to post it as a separate work because it features Sheith and isn't strictly a BoM/Keith fic. I didn't want people to be reading Breeder and suddenly get caught with a pairing they didn't sign up for. 
> 
> **WARNINGS** : This fic contains dub-con which can be read as non-con depending on your interpretation, both initiated by Shiro and CERTAINLY initiated by the Blade. 
> 
> This fic also contains a man with breasts and a cunt. Although he's not explicitly stated to be trans, some of the kinks in this fic might hit on dysphoric triggers for transmasculine folk. Please take care of yourself!

"We haven't heard from him in weeks, Kolivan."

The Galra on the screen gazed out passively at him, unblinking. "Keith is focused greatly on his training and should not be disturbed."

Shiro resisted the urge to clench a fist. It wouldn't help negotiations - because at some point this had become a negotiation - if he were to appear to be losing his temper. "I _understand_ that, Kolivan. I'm not asking him to leave his training. I just want to speak to him and make sure he's all right."

"I will pass on your well wishes." The slight electronic distortion to Kolivan's voice made his stiff way of speaking seem even more alien than usual.

Shiro exhaled slowly. "Thanks, Kolivan. I'd still like to see him just for a few minutes. Is he near where you are at all? Could you go fetch him?"

"No." Kolivan's golden eyes stared out at him as Shiro sucked his breath through his teeth.

"Okay," Shiro said, patiently (he hoped), "I know he must be busy. Would it be easier if I came over to visit, spoke to him in person?"

Kolivan's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, a shout of emotion coming from him. "Not unless you wish to risk putting yourself in danger," the Galra said again. "The nature of his training is delicate and poses great risk to an outsider."

Great. Shiro stewed over this for a beat, then gave Kolivan a curt nod. "All right. I see. Well, please let Keith know to contact me when he's next able. Shiro out."

He hit the button and watched Kolivan's face fizz out and disappear, then slumped against the control panel.

Something wasn't right. As much as he respected the leader of the Blade of Marmora, he wasn't sure he wholly _trusted_ him, and Kolivan had come off as too evasive for his liking. It wasn't that he didn't trust Keith to take care of himself, it was just...

_Admit it, Shiro. You miss him._

And worry about him, to boot. Shiro rubbed his face and sighed through his fingers. He knew what he was going to do, and he also knew that if he fucked it up, it could mean the end of their alliance with the Blade.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on, and he was damned if he was going to just let Keith fly AWOL like that, Blade or no Blade.

 

\--

 

It hadn't been easy finding an entry point, but eventually he'd located an old maintenance hatch. The Blade were well-trained to watch their backs, but the locations of their bases were always kept secret, so they'd decided not to waste precious manpower on patrols. The only reason Shiro knew this one was thanks to the very person he was here to find.

He dropped down into a dimly lit corridor. Green light illuminated his path enough that he could see, but it cast an eerie glow over the whole place.

He stopped to listen. Nothing but the hum of distant electrics. With any luck, it'd stay that way.

It took him half an hour to find Keith. At several points he'd been forced to duck behind a corner or into a side-room while a member of the Blade walked past on their normal routine, but some god of luck must've been on his side because none of them seemed to hear him. But it wasn't until he overheard two Blades talking that he finally knew where to go.

"The Breeder. Where is he?"

"In the South Quadrant. Kolivan said to let him rest."

"Kolivan goes easy on him. Our seed hasn't yet taken. We should be breeding him around the clock."

"Mm. He is half human, remember. He does not have the hardiness of a full-blood."

Shiro played the conversation over in his head as he headed towards the South Quadrant. If it hadn't been for the mention of Keith's mixed blood he would've never suspected who or what a Breeder actually referred to. Now as he walked - keeping an eye out for any other Blade members - the words churned in his head.

Breeder. What did that mean? Was it... Sexual? Shiro didn't dare to believe it, but it was hard to think of an alternative interpretation.

Shit. What were they doing to Keith? He hurried his pace a little.

He'd planned to check every door in the South Quadrant but once he'd got there he realised many of them were coated in dust and looked like they hadn't been disturbed in months. It was easy enough to find the few doors that weren't.

Storage cupboard.

Lab of some sort.

Another storage cupboard.

There. The door was slightly ajar, and as Shiro listened at the crack, he could hear soft noises coming from within.

It sounded like Keith. It sounded like Keith... _moaning_.

A sense of urgency and dread spurred him on, and he shouldered open the door, weapon in hand.

What he saw stunned him in place.

It was Keith, that much was unmistakeable, eyes closed and the soft moaning sounds coming fitfully from his mouth. But his arms had been raised and his wrists shackled to the wall, low enough that he was able to sit on the floor with his back against the wall. A blanket had been laid out underneath him, and his legs were spread. Between them, a flushed, swollen cunt dripped with come, clenching rhythmically in time with Keith's moans, each time pushing out another wave of it where it puddled on the blanket.

What seemed impossible - what Shiro's mind could hardly process - were the two full breasts on Keith's chest. Each one was engorged, veins running visibly through their surfaces, and white fluid dripped from the long, heavy nipples and flowed down Keith's body in rivulets. At some point it seemed someone had tried to apply absorbent pads to each breast, but they now lay uselessly sodden at Keith's sides, long having fallen off from the weight of the milk they'd gathered.

The room _stank_ of sex. Sex and... Something else. Something sweet, just on the edge of his senses, that he couldn't quite pin down.

"K-" Shiro stopped. He gathered himself. "Keith," he managed finally.

Keith's eyes snapped open. " _Shiro_?" he said in disbelief. Then, an instant later, a cascade of emotions ran over his face: happiness, shame, and a return to the all-consuming arousal.

Shiro made himself walk towards Keith. His eyes kept returning to Keith's chest, even as he kept pulling them away back towards Keith's face. He couldn't _help_ it- the sheer sight before him, the obscene impossibility of it, it all drew his gaze back again and again.

"Keith, what happened here?" Shiro dropped to a knee in front of him, gaze trailing over Keith's tits then back up to his face and down again. "I heard- I mean, I didn't understand it- Something about a Breeder?"

Keith startled him by letting out another groan, as if the word itself had pulled it from him. "I didn't want- You shouldn't be here, Shiro. Fuck." Keith pulled slightly at his restraints, which didn't budge. "Yeah. I... Kolivan said I'm this special Galra sub-type - I think. Something called a Breeder." His eyes fluttered shut. "Apparently we're made for... Making Galra babies.

"Shiro?"

"-Sorry." Shiro shook himself out of the brief stupor that'd come over him, pulling his gaze away from Keith's dripping teats once again. "Sorry, it's just... I don't think you had... Breasts, before."

"No, I didn't." Keith shifted uncomfortably. "I... They... Grew. The Blade, they did something to me, and then they just... Grew. And started... Producing milk. And they've just gotten more and more, fuck, uh, productive, and now... They won't stop leaking."

Shiro watched the milk beading at Keith's left nipple. "It's linked to the Breeder thing?"

"Yeah." Keith let out a slow breath. "The whole thing, it's been really weird, Shiro. I don't know- it's like, my body... is made for this? But I don't know- I think... I think I just need to go back to the Castle for now.

"-Shiro?" Keith's voice broke into Shiro's head once again.

"Sorry," he said again automatically, not bothering this time to raise his head from where he'd been watching Keith's milk drip down his body. "Yeah, of course, I'll get you back."

He paused.

"But first can I-?" Shiro gestured at Keith's chest.

"What?" Keith's voice sounded confused. "What do you-"

He couldn't wait any longer. Something within him pushed him forward, guiding his hand to cup Keith's breast, guiding his mouth to the nipple with the beading milk on the surface.

As the milk touched his tongue and its sweet flavour burst across his tastebuds he suddenly realise what the sweet smell had been. It was _Keith_. Now buried in Keith's chest the smell was all around him, and it was in the milk, too, that sweet hypnotic flavour, like honey.

He had to drink it. He had to suckle.

He began sucking like a drowning man sucked air, pulling the milk out of the heavy teat in his mouth, gulping it down eagerly. The flavour was intoxicating him. The smell of Keith was all he could breathe in, and it was only making his head lighter, dizzier. Distantly he could hear Keith crying out:

"Shiro! Fuck, Shiro, what are you doing?! Shiro, no-" then moaning as Shiro suckled in earnest.

"No, fuck..." Keith's protests were rapidly weakening. "Please...."

Shiro pulled at Keith's teat with his mouth, chasing every last drop even as his other hand came up to tug on Keith's other nipple. Keith's sharp moan was followed by a spurt of milk onto his hand, which kept coming as he tugged. Shiro finally pulled away from Keith's breast to lap up the milk on his hand. None of it could go to waste.

He latched onto the other teat with a groan. Keith was moaning his name, trying weakly to get his attention. Shiro ignored it. Now he cupped the tit he'd first drank from, glad to see that it was no longer dripping after his attentions, and suckled earnestly at the fresh one.

With every drop of milk that went down his throat he could feel the heat inside him getting stronger. An irresitible magnetic attraction was pulling him towards Keith, and the milk was only strengthening that force. He suddenly noticed the burning ache between his own legs - he was hard, so hard. Harder than he'd ever been before. He didn't dare touch himself - that would mean letting go of either of the two breasts he was holding onto.

He pulled himself off this teat as soon as he felt the flow begin to slow, and was pleased to see that both breasts no longer dripped with milk; they even looked less engorged to his untrained eye.

"You're beautiful, Keith," he breathed, finally looking up into Keith's eyes.

"Shiro-" came the distressed reply, "I don't understand."

Shiro shook his head. "I don't either. I just- need it."

He went to suckle again, moaning in bliss as the milk returned to his tongue. This time the other teat went neglected; Shiro could smell Keith's arousal even past the strong scent of Galra come, and he blindly felt for Keith's entrance with one hand. Finding it, he plunged two fingers into the slick without ceremony, where they sank in without any resistance at all; Keith moaned sharply, arching his back and pushing his tit against Shiro's mouth.

Keith's cunt was so full of come that it was hard to tell what was his own cunt juices and what was seed left by the Blade. It made an obscenely wet noise as Shiro started pumping his fingers in and out of Keith's pussy.

Shiro let go of the swollen nipple in his mouth with a wet 'pop', resting his forehead against Keith's chest even as Keith squirmed beneath him.

"Keith," Shiro breathed feverishly into the heated flesh, "I can't- I can't stop." He tilted his head to look upwards, meeting Keith's gaze. Some small part of his mind knew how he must look: lips wet with milk, a dazed expression of all-consuming need on his face, looking up at Keith from where Keith's nipple still rested against his mouth. "I need... I need to be inside you."

Keith moaned. " _Shiro_."

Shiro didn't wait to see if there were any protests. Fumbling at his suit it took a few frustrating moments before he managed to unzip himself and pull his cock free. He was almost painfully hard, the angry red head of his erection brighter than ever, precome beading at the tip.

"Here- wait-" Shiro moved his hands around to Keith's back, shuffled him forward a little for easier access to his cunt. He heard himself whine when he realised it wasn't possible from this angle to both fuck Keith and suck from his teats, but after a moment's internal battle the need to breed Keith's cunt won out.

Keith cried out loudly when Shiro finally guided his cock to Keith's entrance and slid in. He was so wet it felt near frictionless, so loosened by what Shiro imagined was dozens of Blade cocks that Shiro could barely feel Keith's walls around him. It didn't matter- the urge to fuck him was so strong, nothing mattered. Shiro huffed into Keith's shoulder as he began to pump into Keith's cunt.

After the first few thrusts, Keith moaning wantonly into his ear, he felt his cock catch on something then slip through, and suddenly something was tightly squeezing the head of his dick. "F-fuck, what-" Shiro felt his eyes roll into his head as he slumped against Keith's form, his cock suddenly twitching and pulsing as he came straight into Keith's womb, the head of his cock breaching Keith's cervix.

Keith was mewling at the hot come flooding his womb to join the many loads already sitting there. "Please-" he could barely get the words out through the constant noises of boneaching pleasure, "Breed me, Shiro."

Shiro groaned, his face buried in Keith's hair. He could feel he was still hard, but even as he tried to puzzle that out, the thoughts slipped away from him like sand through his fingers. Instead he began rocking the head of his cock slowly in and out of Keith's cervix, inhaling Keith's scent deeply into his lungs.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I can't stop. I just can't." In, out, in, out. Keith was crying out with each thrust. "Feels so good, Keith," he whispered. "You feel so good." He did. Keith felt so perfect around his cock.

After the second load of come, which he spilled inside Keith's womb to join the first, he pulled out in order to latch back onto Keith's teat. Two fingers buried inside Keith's cunt served the purpose of keeping his come buried inside where it could take seed and grow, while the sweet taste of Keith's milk once again sent shockwaves of ecstasy through him.

He wasn't sure how long it was. Two hours, three? Time seemed to detach itself completely from him as he suckled, then fucked, then drank again, then bred Keith again. He felt himself growing fatigued with each one, but couldn't bring himself to stop. Something inside him urged him ever onwards, and no matter how many loads he spilled inside Keith his cock stayed hard and aching.

He was pulling insistently on Keith's tit with his mouth when he felt a pair of hands grab him and yank him away. He fought madly, but tired as he was from what he'd done it didn't take much to pin him down. He howled furiously at his attackers, those who would pull him away from the sweet nectar, who would let that sweet milk go to somebody else. He needed it! He needed it.

 

\--

 

Keith watched Kolivan through exhausted eyes as the Blade leader administered a tranquiliser to Shiro's neck. His breasts ached from being sucked on for hours, though he'd long discovered that one of the features of being a Breeder meant his milk would never run dry. Similarly, his cunt didn't even feel chafed - only full and sticky with come.

Kolivan let Antok take Shiro's unconscious form away, gently carrying him in his arms in the direction of the medical bay. The Leader knelt down in front of Keith and began to apply some sort of salve to Keith's sensitive nipples.

Keith stirred, summoning the energy to speak. "What happened, Kolivan?"

The Galra's golden eyes met his for a moment before he returned to his task. "I warned him away from seeing you." After a brief pause, he added, "Your pheromones were too powerful. As Galra, we are accustomed to the draw of Breeder pheromones. In our society, we are taught how to control our attraction. I suspected - but did not know for certain - that your half human nature would result in your pheromones affecting full-blooded humans with as much power as they affect us, but that they would not anticipate it, and so not be prepared to resist them."

"What about Shiro? Will he be all right?"

"Once the pheromones' effect wears off, he will return to normal. But I believe it is the wisest course of action to return him to the Castle and forbid him from returning."

Keith nodded weakly. Shiro had been almost feverish in his insistence to mate with him even past the point of exhaustion, and Keith couldn't bear the thought of it taking its toll on Shiro's body. "I agree."

"Good." Task complete, Kolivan capped the salve and put it away, before resting a surprisingly gentle hand on Keith's cheek. "And you? Are you all right?"

Keith looked into Kolivan's unreadable eyes. "I... I think so. Just feels... I don't know. Tired, but I still- my body still wants more."

Kolivan nodded, a single short movement of the head. "I will order a bath readied for you. Though it will wash away our seed, I think it has had long enough to take for today, and there will always be more tomorrow."

Keith closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall. He imagined he could feel the mingled come deep inside his pussy, load upon load upon load, both human and Galra, swirling around inside him.

Even after everything, he still wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super confident with writing Shiro's character, so I hope I did an all right job here. Let me know how he turned out. Sheith isn't one of my favourite pairings but I have a huge kink for "I know I shouldn't but I can't control myself", and it suited Shiro coming to try and rescue Keith in the Breeder 'verse.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter https://twitter.com/weirdstuffnsfw !


End file.
